


The Cowgirl and Saloongirl

by Tamla



Category: Coronation Street, Fandon, Paula/Sophie, Same Sex Love - Fandom, Soap Opera - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamla/pseuds/Tamla
Relationships: Lesbian - Relationship, Same Sex - Relationship, Timepiece - Relationship, fantasy - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	The Cowgirl and Saloongirl

I decided to do another Fantasy Story about Paula & Sophie.

I think it will be a series of Short Stories.

This was inspired by a "Pictorial" I saw in a Magazine when I was a kid. 

When a Succcessful Cardshark/Cowgirl wins another Gambling Game in a Saloon she gets a very special reward.

Paula gets a Text and a Emoji from Sophie explaining she wanted to do another "Playdate". Paula agreed and Sophie explained that everything was in The Bedroom waiting for her.

There were Slacks, A Blouse with a Cowboy Tie, Jacket and a Cowboy Hat waiting for her.

There was a "Note" explaining she would be entertained. 

After she got dressed, she texted Sophie to let her know she was "ready" so before she knew it, Sophie came in dressed like A Saloon Girl from one of those old school Westerns from the US. 

She even put on an American Accent.

"Well hello Miss Martin, Big Ted asked me to come see you." she drawled.

"Well whatever for." asked Paula.

"Now don't be so modest, you both brought in so much business into the Saloon Last Night with the Card Game, you blew everyone away on how you beat the Bandits at their own game." she puured.

"Oh, that was nothing." replied Paula with a shrug.

"It "was" something." replied Sophie. "Big Ted (who got his name becauwe of his big heart) was so happy at the business you bought in, he made so much money in tips that the Saloon Waitresses got paid extra.

"Well, that's very nice, Big Ted's very generous." she smiled.

"I know, but he asked me as a special favor to take care of you." she replied. "And of course, I said yes." 

So Sophie then made sure that the Door was locked, and lead Paula into The Bedroom where she sat on the edge of The Bed. She then sexily removed her "Dress" and stood before Paula buck naked.

Paula's jaws nearly dropped to the ground. Sophie then lead Paula's hands to her Backside and asked her to caress her. As paula did, it felt so good to Sophie, and she took her hands and grabbed Paula's Shoulders for Leverage. She started moving her hips, feeling her breasts get hard to the touch, and her clit started to throb.

Needless to say, Paula developed a "Hard On" that was bulging in her Slacks. Sophie kissed her passionately, then even lead Paula to her wetness. Paula then gently laid Sophie down on The Bed, then slowly removed her Jacket, Tie, Shirt, and her Blouse. Yet for Sophie the hottest was when she heard the sound of Paula's Belt being unbuckled, it really turned her on. 

Paula then removed her Pants, and Sophie saw the Bulge in her Silk Boxers. She then lay down next to Sophie and faced her and kissed her passionately. She pulled Sophie's Hips to hers and sensually moved back and forth. Sophie felt the Bulge and started to moan. She reached out to Paula to remove her Boxers but Paula put her index finger on her lips and removed them herself.

She lead Sophie to hear Hardness, showing her how to stroke it according to her rhythm. Her hips moved harder and then a wetness ended up on Sophie's Hand. She sexily put it between her legs, saying it would make her feel oh so good.

She then straddled Paula and sexily whispered.

"I've never ridden a Horse but I'm going to ride you." Sophie huskily replied.

She then started moving her hips over and over feeling Paula inside her and it felt oh so good. As for Paula, she felt oh so good as well. She kissed Sophie and their bodies moved harder and harder. 

Before each of htem new it, they each climaxed. Paula pulled out and Sophie happily snuggled next to her.

"You never cease to amaze me." replied Paula as she kissed Sophie's forehead.

"Glad you liked it." grinned Sophie. 

She didn't say anything but it was inspired by when she saw Election with Matthew Broderick and Reese Witherspoon where Mr. M watched a Porno Movie where the Captain of The American Football Team had his Winning Victory rewarded by The Head Cheerleader.

She also read about how "hot" fantasies could be so she decided to act on impulse.

They decided to rest a bit then just decided to Nuke some Frozen Food Meals and just relax.

As for Paula, she decided to create her own "Game" for Sophie that she knew would blow her away.


End file.
